Never Say Never
by TRikiD
Summary: Dusty meets a plane he never thought could possibly exist, boggling his mind and he devotes himself to help her in every way he can, for she is unable to fly like most other planes. And as Dusty encourages her on, he realizes she was a miracle all along.


Never Say Never

Chapter 1 - Emma Riley

Dusty Crophopper had come a VERY long way for a plane like him. He had gone from a boring crop duster, to a world champion racer, to a heroic fire fighter, and with each new achievement, Dusty learned a new lesson.

But each achievement always had one lesson in common: Never say never. Not a day would go by when Dusty would sit and think to himself about where he would be now if he had just upped and gave up on his dreams. And a day could not go by without Dusty thanking the heavens that he didn't either.

And like any other day, the crop duster turned fire fighter sat in silence while his best friend would fill up passing cars and planes with the proper fuel, on a warm and sunny afternoon in Propwash Junction.

"Alright, what is it this time?" Chug piped up.

"I was just thinking…that I bet I wouldn't have gotten my gearbox fixed if I had quit, and then I probably wouldn't have been able to fly ever again. That sounds about right, doesn't it?" Dusty rambled on.

"Yeah, sure it does…ya know, you're gettin' REALLY fond of this 'butterfly affect' stuff, Duster."

"Well, as weird as it is, it's true. Haven't you ever seen Back to the Future?"

"Yes. Still can't figure out how they had special affects to get flames so big back then…"

"That's not the point, Chug. The point is, if-."

"'If you hadn't kept trying at achieving your dreams, you'd still be a sad and miserable crop duster'," Chug cut in matter-of-factly with a blank expression.

"Uh, yeah…how'd you know I was gonna say that?" Dusty asked slowly with shock.

"You've said that for the past week; we ALL remember it, word for word."

"It's true. I even wrote it down, so that I can look at it when I got nothin'else ta do," Sparky added jokingly as he drove up to the truck and the plane, "Which reminds me, Skipper wanted me to tell you to stop by his hangar, Dusty."

"Why?" Dusty questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Didn't say," Sparky replied with a shrug, making Dusty look back at Chug for an answer.

"Hey, don't look at me, I can't read minds," Chug protested.

So, the red plane rolled his eyes and scoffed before rolling away to get to Skipper's hangar. And soon enough, Dusty pulled up to the old veteran's hangar and knocked on the door.

"Skipper?! You wanted to talk ta me?!" Dusty called after waiting a few seconds. But just before Dusty was about to knock once more, the door slid open to reveal none other than Skipper.

"Hey, Dusty. C'mon in," Skipper greeted with a smile and allowed Dusty inside.

"So, what's up?" Dusty asked with concern.

"I just wanted to back track a little with ya. You remember your old job, right?"

"Yeah, a crop duster. Why do you ask?"

"Well, after you left that job to become a racer, that spot was left empty—and it still is—which is why I'm helping Leadbottom find someone else ta take your place."

"Wait, why would you help Leadbottom?"

"Because he can help me in return—well, my niece, that is."

"You have a niece?" Dusty asked with excitement.

"Yup. The only one too; in fact, she's almost like a daughter ta me, but unfortunately the poor girl was born with…a 'deformity' that endangers her when she's flyin'. And since she couldn't survive out in the big business world, I sent a letter out to her, sayin' that Leadbottom was lookin' ta hire."

Dusty was silent for a moment, as he stared at Skipper with wide eyes and puckered his lips in confusion.

"So…what does this have to do with me, again?" the red plane asked slowly.

"Well, Dusty, I trust you. And so, I'd like ta ask if you'd watch after my niece for me."

"You want ME to look AFTER her?"

"I'd really appreciate it, yes."

"Why? What's this 'deformity'?"

"I-I'd rather not tell ya myself. Poor Emma's already so shy about it, and I don't want people to pity her when she's not ready. With that being said, do NOT ask her about it. Got it?" Skipper explained sadly, but his tone soon turned firm and aggressive.

"Yeah, got it, won't forget," Dusty quickly replied with a rapid nod.

"Thanks, Dusty. I know you've already got enough weight on your wings with this new fire fighter job and everything, so I really do appreciate that you'd make time for Emma. I'm sure she'd be grateful too," the old plane thanked with a sincere smile.

"No problem, Skipper. So, when's she supposed to get here?"

"She should arrive tomorrow morning at nine at the main runway. Make sure ta be there before Emma gets there, and then take her ta see Leadbottom for her administration. Afterwards, I'll come pick her up."

"Will do."

"Oh, and one more thing!" Skipper called before Dusty left his hangar.

"Yeah?" Dusty asked while stopping in his tracks.

"Don't tell Emma I asked you to personally watch over her; she wouldn't allow it, bless her little heart," Skipper replied with a chuckle, and Dusty smirked and finally left to go home for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Dusty slowly woke to the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock, as he scowled at the bright and red flashing lights that read '8:30 A.M.' And the longer he stared, the more he tried to remember why he had set his alarm to that time.

And when he couldn't figure it out and gave up, he just hit the snooze button, and Dusty continued to hit the snooze button two or three more times.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until it was too late that Dusty realized he was already ten minutes late to meet Emma at the main runway!

"Please, don't be there yet! Please, don't be there yet! Please, don't be there yet!" Dusty frantically prayed aloud, as he rushed out of his hangar and drove as fast as he could.

But when Dusty finally arrived, he was relieved to find that there was no one there; it was still pretty early, after all. Though, just when Dusty started to take a breather, he heard the faint sound of an engine approaching.

He looked to his left down the runway and saw nothing, but when he looked to his right, he saw a small dot flying toward the runway. As it grew closer, it looked more and more like a plane, but it was flying far below average altitude levels.

"What kind of plane flies THAT low?" Dusty asked himself. And soon enough, the plane landed and decelerated with a few skids, and as the plane put on their brakes, Dusty could finally make out their model.

It was a young Boeing-Stearman Model 75, just like Leadbottom, with a bright blue paint job, and they weren't much bigger than Dusty; in fact, Dusty couldn't help but notice that this Boeing-Stearman was slightly smaller than him, almost feminine. And by the time they finally stopped, they were merely a few feet away, facing away from Dusty.

"Um…excuse me?" Dusty piped up when he finally found his voice, and that's when the blue plane quickly turned and smiled, but her eyes were shielded with a pair of pitch black sunglasses.

"Hello. My name's Emma Riley. You wouldn't happen to know my uncle, Skipper Riley, would you?" she asked sheepishly with a smile.

"Uh, yes, I do, actually. He's my coach. Would you like me to take you to him?" Dusty asked politely.

"A-actually, I need to see a plane named 'Leadbottom' first…if that's not too much to ask."

"No, of course not. Follow me."

"Thank you, um…"

"Dusty Crophopper."

"Oh! Well, thank you, Mr. Crophopper."

"Oh, please, that's my father's name," Dusty chuckled in a hushed tone, earning a giggle from Emma. But after that, the two remained quiet, turning it into an awkward and slow drive until they got Leadbottom's.

"So…YOU'RE Dusty Crophopper? The famous racer?" Emma piped up with realization.

"Yup, that's me. You've seen me race?" Dusty asked with pride.

"N-no…b-but I've heard about you from my friends and on the radio…I don't watch TV."

"What? Can't afford cable?"

"No, I just can't-."

"Emma Riley! So glad you could finally make it, Girl! I've heard big things from your uncle, so I just can't WAIT ta see what 'chu can do out there over them fields!" Leadbottom suddenly interrupted with a cheer, speeding with excitement out of his workshop.

"I assume you're Leadbottom?" Emma questioned.

"Sure am! Thanks fer bringin' her here, Dusty, but I can take it from here. C'mon, Emma, I'll how ya how it works 'round here," Leadbottom replied while shooing Dusty away, and Emma wasted no time in following the old plane.

But when Dusty was left alone, he didn't immediately leave to leave Emma with Leadbottom, and for two good reasons. One: He promised Skipper he'd watch after her. And two: He was very curious about Emma, mostly about what she was going to say before Leadbottom rudely interrupted her.

* * *

It was nearly sunset, but Skipper didn't show up like he said he would, so Dusty waited for Emma the whole time, even up until sunset. But he became so bored, that he eventually fell asleep on accident, leaning against the old wooden fence surrounding the one of the corn fields, and snoring softly while dreaming peacefully.

"Dusty?"

The said plane jolted from his sleep when he heard his name, despite it being so timid and soft, but then Dusty realized he was propeller-to-propeller with Emma, who was smiling sheepishly and still wearing her sunglasses.

"Oh, uh, hi! S-sorry, I got kinda…sleepy there," Dusty stuttered nervously.

"Clearly," Emma giggled and blushed, "Can you take you take me to my uncle's, now?"

"Sure! C'mon!" With that, the two planes casually cruised through Propwash, and the silence between them was awkward for a while, so Dusty thought he would strike up a conversation to end it.

"So, um…how-how'd it go?"

"The application?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"Oh, it went well, I think. Leadbottom warmed up to me pretty quickly, and he's pretty cool for a new boss, in my opinion."

"You say that now—until he starts shoving Vitaminamulch in your face."

"Vitamina-what?"

"Exactly. Little note of advice: Wear nose plugs, especially if you're squeamish."

The two got a good chuckle out of that, and it wasted more time because they finally arrived at Skipper's hangar much quicker than they thought they would.

"Well, we're here," Dusty informed once their laughter ceased.

"Really? I didn't know the day was over already," Emma pointed out timidly, "Nonetheless, it was very nice meeting, Dusty Crophopper."

"Y-yeah, you too…" Dusty stammered and nervously glanced around.

"There you two are!" came a strong voice, and it was none other than Skipper, being pushed by Sparky, "Where've you been? I went ta go meet you at Leadbottom's, and you weren't there."

"Well, we kinda waited all day and assumed you weren't coming, so we just came to you," Dusty quickly explained.

"If you say so. Now, I haven't gotten a proper greetin' from you, Young Lady! C'mere!" Skipper pointed out with a smirk, and Emma instantly caught on and quickly rolled close to give him a big hug.

"Sorry, Uncle Skipper. It's good to see you again too," Emma giggled, nearly tucked under her uncle because of how much taller he was, or maybe because of how much shorter she was. Any other way, the two were happy to see each other.

"Hey there, Miss!" a voice called from behind Skipper.

"Oh, right! Emma, this is Sparky, my personal assistant. Sparky, as you may know, this is my niece, Emma," Skipper explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Sparky. Cute name, by the way," Emma greeted with a warm smile.

"Oh, r-really? Th-thank you," the little forklift stuttered sheepishly and even blushed.

"Alright, I think we've all introduced, so I think we can turn in for the night," Skipper calmly cut in.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Dusty yawned and started to drive away, "G'night, you guys!"

"G'night, Dusty!" Sparky called, pushing Skipper into his hangar.

"Goodnight! Thanks again, Dusty!" Skipper added as his niece followed him inside, but she slowed and snuck a quick peak back at Dusty. She then smiled sweetly in his direction, and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, as Dusty made his way down the empty road to his own hangar, he didn't realize he was driving much slower when his mind drifted to Emma. He was excited about making new friends and everything, and he already really liked Emma, but how was he going to "watch out for her" like Skipper requested without making it awkward. After all, this was a girl he was dealing with, and Dusty knew he was never the smoothest with the ladies.

* * *

 **Holy crap. For the first time in, like, forever, I finally wrote a chapter longer than five pages. Hoo-rah.**

 **But what's the deal with Emma? What's this "deformity" Skipper mentioned? And what will grow between her and Dusty?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
